French is Chic
by K M Rose
Summary: Inuyasha is a spoiled model. Kagome is a French clothier executive. There will be a photo shoot, but will a reversed image on film be the only thing captured? AU, slight OOC, InuxKag MirxSan Kou/OC
1. Chapter 1

**-A/N-** So I have revamped this story... The plot remains intact, I have just rearranged events and deleted some scenes. I hope it is all still good!

Any French will be translated at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters therin. I am merely a fan seeking to entertain myself and others.

**-the story-**

"Where the hell is he?" Miroku was pacing the floor of the shooting room, constantly looking out into hallway and then at his watch.

"Who?" Shippou, the cameraman, offered Miroku a cup of much appreciated coffee, which was taken and "fixed" with about an ounce of whiskey from a flask that disappeared into Miroku's inside coat pocket just as easily as it had appeared.

"Inuyasha!"

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. Rou-Kun…calm down. Besides, why are you stressed out today, of all days? He's been late before." Asked Shippou, as he sipped his own coffee.

Miroku went on to explain that a big-time exec from BeauxJeunes ('…like the number one clothier in the history of the universe!...') was coming to pick the right models for their image ('…because their execs are too high and mighty to let us pick the models…oh no! _They _have to pick them, themselves!...')

Shippou just nodded his head as Miroku went on and on about how he hated his job.

Fifteen minutes into the rage that Miroku was forcing upon Shippou's ears, the door swung open, slamming into the wall as it did so. "There he is." Pointed out Shippou. Miroku's head whipped around snapping out of his 'I-hate-stupid-agencies' rant and into the 'Where-the-fuck-were-you-Inuyasha' rant.

"Chill out, Miroku! Jeez! It's not like I missed the shoot or anything. Besides, whoever is here to see me isn't here yet. What were they again? Jewish?" Inuyasha plopped down in one of the chairs near the row of makeup counters. After carving a rude word into the makeup counter with the file end of a pair of nail clippers he said, "Oi! Where be the makeup lady at?"

Miroku cringed at Inuyasha's deliberate butchering of their spoken language, "They are French, her name is Sango, and she is right over there having her lunch." Motioning toward her and saying rather sarcastically, "I think our little delinquent is ready for his makeup now Sango. Sorry to tear you away from your meal, but…the favourite wants to be made up. This instant! And we must keep him happy"

Sango looked pathetically at her lunch, sighed, got her makeup tote and began making up the spoiled brat sitting in the chair.

Later (but not much), Inuyasha inquired further of this French/Jewish clothing company.

Through clenched teeth Miroku hissed, "For the fourth time they are not Jewish at all! They are just French. Not Cuban, Austrian, or Korean. French."

"Oh!" said Inuyasha with a tone of revelation. 'Thank God he finally got it!' praised Miroku. "Are they those people with the different language? And the wine?"

"Yes! Shippou, Sango! He get's it! There's hope yet!" The afore mentioned simply rolled their eyes.

"They're Italian, right?"…He didn't get it.

Miroku could not fathom the reason why this was so hard for this young man sitting in front of him to understand that this group of people was from France. "Inuyasha, France is a country right about here." Pointing to the country on a conveniently placed globe that was sitting just to the right of a can of hairspray. "The people who are coming to speak to you are French. They are from this country right here. They speak French. And they are—"

"Right there." Shippou motioned towards the door, directing Miroku and Inuyasha's attention to the small group of people in the doorway.

Miroku put down the globe, straightened his jacket, and coolly walked over to the group, which consisted of two dottery old men and a young woman (who seemed to be in charge) "Bon Jour, mademoiselle. Comment vos vols?"

"Ah…c'était fatigant et c'était sans incidents."

"C'est bon…je pense. Ah, je m'appelle Miroku, comment vous appelez-vous?" Asked Miroku, forgetting about the gentlemen of the group momentarily.

"Je m'appelle Kagome Higurashi."

"Est-ce que je demander une question à vous?"

"Oui."

"Est-ce que vous enfantez mes enfants?"

Of course Kagome slapped him. Who wouldn't after a question like that!

Sango just rolled her eyes, "Come on, Romeo. Let the people meet the person they came here to meet."

Inuyasha stoof from his makeup chair to investigate the foreign group, "Any of you Jewish, French, Italians know how to speak Japanese?"

Ahamedly, Miroku introduced everyone in the group to Inuyasha, who was striking his most famous poses, and who '…is quite possibly, almost, _maybe_, the male version of Japan's Ebihara Yuri.'

Kagome hadn't been listening to Miroku much, because she had read Inuyasha's paperwork, she watched as Inuyasha displayed his blatant portrayal of manliness (showing off of his muscles and the like.) She turned to ask Miroku, "He's an ass isn't he?"

"Well…um…yes. But he's our ass."

End Ch. 1

**-A/N-** Here is the translation to the French!

"Hello, miss. How was your flight?"

"Oh, it was tiring and uneventful."

"That's good…I guess. Oh, my name is Miroku, what is your's?" Asked Miroku, forgetting about the gentlemen of the group momentarily. (but of course you knew that, it was in English to start)

"My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Would you bear my children?"

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-A/N-** Here's Chapter 2!

Any French will be translated at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters therin. I am merely a fan seeking to entertain myself and others.

**-the story-**

Kagome had always had a thing for fashion. When she was four she had her mother remake her brother's onesie; at six she was designing her own clothes and some of her mother's. She was a prodigy!

At the age of eight she had her own small clothing line, people from all over the district came by to see Kagome and to have her draw up the perfect garment for them. It was no surprise that she had this unique talent—afterall, her mother was a very prominent French model and her father was a wealthy Japanese import/export "businessman."

The week before Kagome's tenth birthday, her father's "job" got him transferred back to Japan, yet by that time he had lost all interest in his family and left them in France.

He was found dead on the day of her birthday.

"Honey, there is something that I need to tell you." Mrs. Euphraise-Elisabeth Capelle Higurashi was pacing in front of her now eight year old daughter in the salon of their lovely, little chateau on the beach at Toulon. "Your grandfather doesn't want you to know but I think you ought to."

"What?"

"Your father was found dead this morning…Oh, honey, I know that he loved you so very much, and—"

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

She repeated again slowly, "Excuse me? He loved me? He didn't love any of us….He went to Japan without us! Or had you forgotten?" Even though Kagome was ten she knew that her father didn't give one flying flip about his family. "I don't care if he's dead, in fact I'm glad! I'll be able to start a real, legitimate business with all of the money we'll be getting!"

Mrs. Higurashi was stunned, to say the least. How could she have raised such a selfish uncaring child?

"C'est ma petite fille!"

'Oh yeah, that's how. Father didn't like Masao all that much.' she thought to herself.

So! Kagome took all the money that was rightfully hers from her father's death and setup her dream business. BeauxJeunes, which started out as a small boutique in Toulon, but it then spread to Strasbourg, and then to Paris….

"….And now it has made its way into every major city and mall in the world. Or almost, there are a couple of places in Norway that refuse to sell my clothes." Kagome finished off telling her life story to Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and a less than interested Inuyasha, with a hearty chuckle.

"That is a really heartbreaking and interesting story….Sango, what time is it, just out of human curiosity?" Sango looked at her watch. It was about five-thirty.

"SHIT!"

"What is going on?" Kagome sat and watched as Miroku and Sango raced around trying to nab up all their belongings.

Shippou cleared his throat. "Miroku and Saa-chan own a little bar, about ten blocks away, that should have opened around…..forty-five minutes ago."

"GAAAAAH!" shrieked the panicking duo as they rushed out the door.

"A bar, huh? I'd like to check it out." Kagome turned away from the door and back towards the table.

Shippou started to get up. "Well, once I lock up I could—"

"I can take her."

"What? Are you sure?" Shippou really didn't like the bar much. Last time he was there, his ex boyfriend at the time stalked him and his date all evening and tried to get into Shippou's pants more than once. Because of that no one got in his pants that evening.

"Yeah, I have some business there, tonight. Meet me out at my car in a couple of minuets." Inuyasha then stood and walked out the door to the parking lot.

Kagome blinked. "Um, I guess he's not as much of an ass as I thought, huh? Mr. Shippou, could you please take these gentlemen to the hotel for me? They are a bit dottery, and I don't think they remember the Japanese phrases that I taught them on the plane."

Shippou just shook his head, "Sure. Did they happen to bring any grandsons along in their briefcases?"

Kagome laughed, "I'm afraid that was the one thing they forgot to pack!"

"Have fun at the bar. Be careful." Shippou watched as Kgome walked out to the parking lot. He felt like she was going to become a really close friend during the photo shoots this week. He didn't find her to be the "big, bad executive" that Miroku had been complaining about before she got there.

…**Outside in the parking lot…**

"EEEYA! How many times do I have to tell you? I DO NOT LIKE YOU! And we are NOT dating!"

Kagome walked out the door to witness Inuyasha trying to push a way a rather persistent young woman who seemed to have latched her arms around his neck, like some kind of annoying love leech. "Aww, Inu-baby! C'mon, give us a kiss…"

"Inuyasha, if you're too busy, I'm sure Shippou could take me." At hearing the sound of another woman's voice the girl spun around and said in a very harsh and abrasive tone, "Baby's gonna take you where?"

Slightly taken aback, Kagome stumbled on her words. "Oh, he was just going to take me, that his he was offering to give me a ride to a bar a few blocks away."

"Why would my boyfriend take you to a bar?"

"Kikyou! WE AREN'T DATING!" stressed Inuyasha.

"What? It wasn't like he was going to take me on a date or anything."

"That's right he wouldn't! 'Cause why would he want to date you when he has me in the first place?" Kikyou was beginning to wear Kagome's nerves quite thin; partly because of her annoying voice, slightly because she wasn't all that bright, but mostly because she had her hands all over Inuyasha (not that Kagome was jealous or anything, it just made her sick).

"Maybe because I'm French. Ever think of that? Maybe Inu-Baby likes the foreign girls better!" When Kagome said this Kikyou let go of Inuyasha, long enough for him to dash over to Kagome's side, and slip an arm casually around her waist.

"Yeah, it's true; I just can't get enough of her!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome tight to his side.

Kikyou couldn't believe it, her Baby left her for that, that… "…Foreign bitch!" And she stalked off to find a new "toy."

"Kagome, I'm…uh…about that…..um. Thanks."

"It's cool. It's not like I meant it or anything."

"Right….So, are you ready to go?"

"You're sure you can handle taking me to the bar? You know that a bar is where drinks are served, and where, here, Japanese are employed?" Miroku had told Kagome about Inuyasha's nationality confusion from earlier in the day. It amused her greatly.

"Oh my god! I know that you guys are French! Jeez, can't a guy create some amusement for his humdrum life?"

"Humdrum? You are a model for Pete's sake!"

"So? Posing for pictures that will be put on catalogue covers all over the world can get rather boring and tiresome!" He grinned. Kagome amused him, and that fact alone made him even more amused. Inuyasha started the car, pulled out of the parking lot, and drove to the bar.

…**A few minutes later that night…at the bar…**

Upon entering the bar, Inuyasha thanked Kagome again for saving him from Kikyou, and she watched as Inuyasha disappeared into the drunk, dancing crowd of people.

"Kagome!" Any thoughts she was thinking were interrupted by Miroku, asking her what she wanted to drink.

"Oh! I dunno, ummm…I think I'll have…a mimosa, please."

"Sure thing! Sango," he turned to Sango who was not five feet away, "I need a mimosa!"

"All the stuff for it is in the fridge in front of you!" She replied dryly.

"Oh…yeah…" Miroku just laughed. Kagome had just meet these two individuals and she was certain that they were completely in love…must been the hopeless French romantic in her.

"So, Miroku, how long have you and Sango known each other?"

"Oh, well…about…six or seven years now. We've owned this bar for about three."

"Wow! That's really neat! I think the only people of the opposite sex that I've known for that long and actually kept in touch with for that long are: my brother and my grandfather. I loose touch with everyone that I know casually. Business people, of course, I keep in good touch with cause I want their business. Ooh! I'm babbling, I'm sorry, you need to work…don't mind me. I'll sit right here and watch the people. I wonder where Inuyasha went though."

Miroku felt sorry for Kagome a little, 'Dude, she came here with Inuyasha, and him being the ass that he is just left her here at the bar! God, I need to teach him some manners!' Miroku spotted a guy that he knew through Shippou, and he decided he'd be good company for Kagome. "Hey! Hojo! Come here! Got someone I think you should meet!"

"What?" Said Kagome, completely alert. "Oh no, you don't have to Miroku. Really! I'll be fine!"

"No. no. I don't need a young woman raped in my bar. Not good for business. He's a friend of Shippou's anyway. Hojo, this is Ms. Kagome Higurashi. She's French and has a great personality!" Hojo offered his hand for Kagome to lay her's on it, she did, and he kissed the back of it. "I am pleased to meet you Ms. Higurashi. My name is Miura Hojo. If it isn't to forward, may I ask what you do for a living?"

Miroku smiled and said "I'll leave you two to chat." Laughing, he walked down the bar to a customer who had been yelling for him for a while.

"I, uhhm, you can just call me Kagome. Well, I run BeauxJeunes-"

"Ohmigosh! You do? Then you are _the_ Kagome Higurashi. Oh wow! This is sooooo cool! I simply love BoJo!"

"Is _that_ what it's called in Japan!" Kagome threw up a little in her mouth when she heard such a hard 'j' sound! Ah mon dieu!

"Totally!" Hojo was acting like a teenage girl. He kept talking about how he loved how the jeans fit, and how the shirts were tailored to people shaped just like him. ('…and the shoes, ohmigosh, the shoes…') Of course he was a friend of Shippou's; Kagome wondered what sort of friendship they had. Hojo then ordered himself an appletini, "What'll you have, Ms. Higu- I mean, Kagome."

"I'll have another mimosa with just a little bit more champagne, please."

**End Ch. 2**

**French  
**"C'est ma petite fille!" = That's my little girl!

Please remember to **review!**

**K M Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**-A/N-** Here is Chapter 3! Please enjoy and don't for get to review!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or anycharacters therein. I am merely a fan trying to entertain myself and others.

**-the story-**

"Oh! Kagome! You are so funny!" All she had done was take a sip of her mimosa. She really wanted someone to save her from this totally drunk and annoying Hojo, even if he was gay. If only she had… 'Oh! That's right! I came with Inuyasha! He could save me! If only I knew where he was…' Kagome had scanned all the faces and the tables but failed to find him.

"This guy bothering you?" A smooth voice from behind her belonged to a pair of the most dazzling, cool-blue eyes she had ever seen. Kagome couldn't really answer, she just sort of stammered out an "Uhhhmmmuh." The cool-voiced, bright-eyed stranger took it as a "Yes." and told Hojo to scram.

"Hey, my name's Kouga." The beautiful stranger held out his hand. Kagome took it and replied, "H-h-hey. Kagome."

"What'll you have, Kagome?"

"Oh, I'm already drinking thanks…."

"Fair enough." Kouga took up the vacated seat next to Kagome and ordered a beer, from one of Miroku's employees.

The two sat in silence, drinking, for a couple seconds. "So what do you do for a living, Kouga?"

"I am a police detective."

"Really? What department?"

"Homicide."

"Wow! That is really interesting!"

Eh…..It's a lot of paperwork. What do you do, that gives you provocation to be so enthused with my profession?"

"Oh, well," She blushed, or maybe it was just the alcohol starting to take it's affects. "I own a clothing company."

"Do you now?" Kouga wasn't all that interested in what she did for a living. He was more interested in how he could get in her pants, cause 'Damn she was h-o-t-t, hot!' He was about to just straight up ask her to go home with him, when an earth-shattering scream was heard from behind the bar farther down.

"YOU'RE ASKING ME TO WHAT?" Kagome looked to see Sango looking at something down below the counter of the bar, she could tell that tears were welling up in the older girl's eyes.

"Marry me." Said a voice that most likely belonged to Miroku.

"You want me to marry you! I don't know what to say! Oh my god! This all just so sudden—yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes, Miroku! I will marry you!"

Kagome got up to go wish the happy couple her congratulations, but was caught around her waist by Kouga's strong arm and pulled into a very hot kiss. The hand on his other arm was quickly becoming friendly with Kagome's rear. Wide-eyed, Kagome was doing nothing to stop him because, well, '…because this kind of thing is supposed to happen when you go on big trips, right? It's not like it means anything…' The kiss ended with a satisfied sigh from both involved.

"Ah, mon Dieu! Je n'ai jamais été embrassée comme cela avant l'en public!" Said Kagome with a sort of giggle as she sat down again.

Kouga looked at her like she was crazy, "What did you just say?"

"Oh! Sorry, I think I'm a little tipsy…..forgot to mention, I'm French." Things just kept getting better for the young, blue-eyed detective; not only was she wasted, she was French. 'Kouga,' he thought to himself, 'The gods are smiling on you. Make the most of it.'

His inner dialogue was interrupted by Kagome's hand on his arm. "Let's go somewhere."

Her grey eyes looked up at him filled will alcohol and childish playfulness.

Kouga laughed a little. "Well where do you want to go?" He expected her to say something along the lines of "Some place quiet where we can be alone to get to know one another better..."

Instead she suggested... "A carnival!"

Kouga hated carnivals. There were always too many people, and too much noise. "Are you absolutely sure you want to go to a carnival? It's kinda late…I don't think it's open!"

He was hoping she'd say 'Ok!' and that no one would mention the...

"24-Hour Fair! It opened about a week ago."

"It's got lots o' cool stuff like rides!"

"And tigers!"

"I heard that there is a fortune teller booth!"

"Yeah! Me too!"

"Oooh! Kouga! Let's go there!" Kagome was acting like a little kid.

He had only known her for around ten minutes but he could tell that this was alcohol speaking and not Kagome, but of course he wasn't complaining, except for the little fact that he hated carnivals. "Fine," he said. "To the fair!"

**-A/N-** There we are!

**-French-**

"Ah, mon Dieu! Je n'ai jamais été embrassée comme cela avant l'en public!" = Oh, my God! I have never been kissed like that before in public!


	4. Chapter 4

**-A/N- **So I have revamped this story... The plot remains intact, I have just rearranged events and deleted some scenes. I hope it is all still good!

Any French will be translated at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters therin. I am merely a fan seeking to entertain myself and others.

**-the story-**

…**..Meanwhile at the bar with Inuyasha…..**

Inuyasha rather clumsily made his way through the crowd of people, who were grinding all up on each other, to a staircase in the corner. "Hey, do you know where can I find a Mr. Onigumo?" He asked a chesty, younger girl who was wearing too much make-up and standing at the foot of the stairs. She was wearing a halter-topped, sequined, red dress that was way to short to actually be called a dress, and annoyingly popping her chewing gum. "Yeah." She spoke with a voice that wasn't unlike a stereotypical NY diner waitress. "Upstairs and to the left. Second door."

"Uhhm…thank you." He said as he passed her to go upstairs.

"Don't mention it, hon."

As he reached the top of the stairs, two men in suits and shades patted him down to see if he was armed. One of them spoke in to a transmitter in his watch (like in those cheesy spy dramas) "He's clean, wanna see him now, boss?" Inuyasha couldn't hear the response but was assuming it was a yes, because the two suited men roughly escorted him to the second door on the left.

They entered the room and practically threw Inuyasha onto the only furniture in the room, a wooden chair. "Mr. Onigumo will be with you in a moment." Said the man with the transmitter in his watch. Then they left.

The bare lightblub from the ceiling was Inuyasha's only company for the fifteen minutes he was left alone. By this time he was a little uneasy; he never expected that a visit with a private detective to get information on his brother would be so violent.

Soon thereafter the door opened. The same two suited men who manhandled him earlier, walked in along with a youngish looking woman. "Who are you?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Oh-ho, don't worry, my pet. You'll know who I am soon enough. The question is who are you?" The woman chuckled. Usually when someone chuckles it should make a person feel kind of warm inside, but when she did, the hair on Inuyasha's neck stood strait up, and caused shivers to run down his spine.

"I am Takahashi Inuyasha. I am—"

"Yes, yes, yes. We know who you are, but who _are_ you?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You know what makes you tick? What would cause you to have a mental break down?"

"Uhhmm, well…wait…why do you need to know? I thought I was here to get information on my brother, Sesshomaru; not be questioned on my psyche."

"Yes, you were, but in order for you to become one of Mr. Onigumo's clients, he must know everything about you! Call it a pre-requisite, if you will."

"A pre-requisite?" Inuyasha was quickly regretting hiring this shady, Onigumo guy.

The woman chuckled again, "Yes, Mr. Onigumo likes to know who he's dealing with; likes to get inside of their heads, find out what they really want to know."

The less violent of the two suited individuals tapped the woman on the shoulder, "Miss Kagura, Mr. Onigumo says it's time to send him inside."

The woman sighed, "Of course. Come, Mr. Takahashi. We mustn't keep Mr. Onigumo waiting."

Inuyasha was once again roughly led from one place to another, only this time he was lead into a lushly carpeted and furnished private eye's office…complete with stereotypical cigar smoke haze. There was a big office chair behind the desk, Inuyasha could tell that there was someone there, but they seemed small for it to be a man. But it was a man nonetheless.

"Leave." Barked the man in the chair; the men left. "And you Kagura."

"But sir, I never got to-"

"Never mind that now, I can do it myself. Just go!"

"Yes, sir." The woman bowed and also left the room. The mystery man, turned the chair and himself in it around so slowly, Inuyasha could swear that it wasn't moving.

"Mr. Takahashi, in return for information on your brother, I believe you have something other than the two thousand dollars that I want." Mr. Onigumo leaned forward on to his elbows, smirking. Inuyasha had no idea what he was talking about. He hadn't mentioned it in his letters or anything.

"What are you talking about? Something else? Besides the money?" Inuyasha was certainly frightened now. 'What in the hell could this guy want? He never said anything to me about anything else besides the money! Ohshitohshitohshitohshit! What am I going to do?'

Mr. Onigumo laughed. He liked seeing his clients squirm. It gave him a feeling somewhat resembling pleasure...a high that was caused by other people's problems. What was it the German's called it? Ah, yes...schadenfreude. "Mmm, you do know what it is that I want, you just don't remember. A jewel. One small gem. You may think 'What is so important about a little stone?' Oh, but let me assure you. That stone has powers beyond imagination. It grants the wielder power for good…or evil. So, Where is the jewel?"

"What? You must be crazy! I have never in all my life heard of any magical stone or pebble or whatever."

Mr. Onigumo got up and walked around his desk, stopping behind Inuyasha, hissing in his ear, "Come now, you must try and remember!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Hmmph, maybe you need a reminder of what happened then. Years ago there was a great battle; terrible and bloody. And it was fought all over this magical gem. The Shikon no Tama. Jewel of Souls. The persons involved in this battle weren't unlike ourselves. Two hanyous, one arrogant and the other calculating and superior. Somehow the superior hanyou was defeated, and the other took the jewel and gave it to a priestess to keep safe as well as a token of his affection. So, where is it?" He then took a Shikon replica out of his pocket and waved it in front of Inuyasha's face, as if he were going to hypnotize Inuyasha. "Who has it, hmmm?"

Inuyasha reached up for the jewel, which Mr. Onigumo dropped into his hand, "Kikyou…" was all that he said.

Mr. Onigumo 'hummph'd' at Inuyasha's statement, and said "That will be all for now Mr. Takahashi. Boys..." Once again the two suited men came in and took Inuyasha to the bare room that he had been in before. Only this time the men spat in Inuyasha's face.

End Ch. 3

**-A/N- **Please feel free to review!

K M Rose 


	5. Chapter 5

**-A/N- **Any French will be translated at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters therin. I am merely a fan seeking to entertain myself and others.

**-the story-**

…**The next day…**

The phone rang. It rang, and rang, until the answering machine picked up. "Hey…leave a message."

"Subayai! Get up! I know that you are off today, but we got a body! I didn't want do leave you out of the loop. Hellooooo? It's your partner, Ginta!"

Kouga rolled off the couch and picked up the phone, "Hey…I'm up. I'm up! Where is the body? What happened…uh-huh….yeah…I'll be there in 15 minuets." He walked into his bedroom, got some clean clothes, and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and change. While in the shower, he thought about last night. How Kagome had been like a kid at a…well…a fair. She wanted to ride everything! Touch every animal. Play every game! It's a wonder he ever got her home. Though once they were home, there wasn't anytime for any fun, because as soon as Kouga laid her on his bed she was out. Completely asleep.

He got out of the shower and got dressed. Before leaving the apartment, he wrote Kagome a short message telling him where he went and what didn't happen (so as not to freak her out.)

When Kouga reached the scene of the crime he was bombarded with information on the body and the witnesses (of which there were none,) as well as questions from press people.

"Whoa! Whoa! Let a boy breathe!" Ginta walked up and parted the waters so to speak to let Kouga get a look at the body. Kouga walked over to it and asked "What have we got?"

"A young woman, possibly 24 years old. No witnesses."

"And where's the M.E.?"

Ginta looked around and spotted the dottery old man. "Hey Pops! Cause of death?"

The old man shuffled over to where Ginta and Kouga were standing, "I have told you time and time again! Don't call me Pops! My name is Shimizu Myouga!"

Kouga laughed, "Ok, whatever you say, Grandpa. How did this girl die?" Pops just 'hmmfed' and went on to tell Ginta and Kouga that the girl was shot in both shoulders, strangled to death and drug to the spot she was at now from the alleyway about ten feet away.

"What a way to go." Ginta had the medical people roll her over so that the CSI guys could get photos of her face. Kouga looked at the girl…she seemed so familiar. As if he knew her or had met her before. "Any kind of identification?"

Ginta flipped through some pages on a small notebook, "None that was very substantial. There is a middle school ID badge found in her billfold. Name on it is Hiyashi Kikyou. Nothing taken from her purse. Wasn't a robbery." Kouga simply looked at Kikyou's face. "Why would anyone want to kill you Ms. Hiyashi?"

The phone rang.

Some people talked. A shower was turned on, then off. A door opened, closed, and Kagome's eyes shot open. She was clothed…odd. She was also not in her hotel room. She rolled over in the bed she found herself in and discovered a note.

It read: "Kagome, I had a fun time last night...before you get all worried; nothing happened! I brought you home and put you on the bed so that you could sleep comfortably. I had to go to work; I don't know when I'll be back. There's cereal on the counter, or stuff for sandwiches in the fridge. You don't have to leave, but if you need to, your shoes are in the mud room. Here's my cell number if you need anything:…"

After reading the note, Kagome remembered. 'Kouga…' She got up and wandered around the apartment. She walked into his bathroom, 'Clean, for a guy.' She thought. Next she wandered in to the living room. "Wow." There wasn't even a laundry basket on the couch. Everything was put away, nothing seemed to be out of place (though Kagome wouldn't know even if it was) also, the floor looked as though it had just been recently vacuumed. 'He must have a maid' she thought. 'No guy can keep a flat this clean.' Her stomach gurgled. " I guess I should eat something…" Kagome walked to the kitchen, and decided to make a sandwich. Opening the fridge she found bottle, after bottle, after bottle of beer. 'Kouga either has a bunch of parties, or he is seriously messed up in the head!'

After digging around for the sandwich stuffts, Kagome made a sandwich. She sat on the couch, and ate. Thinking that she had no business hanging out at 'some guy's' place, she got on her shoes and was about to leave when once again, the phone rang; it rang, and rang, until the answering machine picked up, again. "Hey…leave a message."

"Kouu-Chan! It's me! Ayaa! I'm coming home! I'm just now getting on the plane. I'll be home in about six hours! Baby, I can't wait t see you! Love you! Bye!"

Kagome stood, frozen. 'Tenez une seconde. Il a une petite amie? That explains the cleanliness! Enculez-moi! ' She was livid. Not only was she angry at Kouga, she was angry at her self for not asking the right kinds of questions at the bar, or at the fair! Oooh, Kouga was gonna get it when he next spoke with Kagome. She was going to make sure of it. She went back into the bedroom and got the note, she folded it and on the back she wrote her cell number as well as a little message, 'Hey, give me ring…Kouu-Chan.' She kissed it, leaving lipstick on it and placed the note on the kitchen counter, then stormed out of the apartment.

**...In the P.I.'s office...**

"WAKE UP!" Inuyasha was rudely awakened from his uncomfortable sleep on the wooden straight backed chair, that he had been continuously thrown onto. He looked around and spotted Kagura. She put down the bucket she had used to wake Inuyasha up, "Have you remembered anything? Maybe who Kikyou gave the Jewel to? Hmm?" Kagura circled around Inuyasha and had loosely hung her arms about his shoulders.

"I don't know anything about it!" Inuyasha tried shrugging off Kagura's arms, but found it difficult due to the fact that he was bound to the chair, rather tightly. Kagura simply laughed, "Silly boy, we weren't going to let you leave. At least not yet. Now, tell me who has that jewel!"

"I don't know!" He struggled to loosen the ropes, but to no avail. "I do know however that at some point today, people will be looking for me, Kikyou especially…and if I'm not where I'm supposed to be…the police will be involved."

"Oh-ho. You are such a silly boy. That girl won't be looking for you...oh, wait…. You haven't seen the news yet have you?"

"What news?"

Kagura snapped her fingers and the two big suited lackeys brought in a tv on a rolling cart. Kagura sent them away as she turned on the television to the right news channel. (conveniently at the start of a broadcast)

""Hello, my name is Ishikawa Atsuko. When the residents of the Minowa Apartments in Arakawa, Tokyo woke up this morning and left to do their Wednesday morning errands they were met with a gruesome scene. A 24 year old woman was brutally assaulted and killed last night in front of the apartment complex behind me. She is believed to be Hiyashi Kikyou, modeling rival and ex-girlfriend of model Takahashi Inuyasha-""

"What have you bastards done to Kikyou?" Teeth bared, Inuyasha was trying to get out of his bonds. If successful, he would tear the throats out of everyone in the room. Maybe even literally.

Kagura lifted a hand to her mouth and laughed. "Oh, honey. Nothing that won't happen to you if you don't begin cooperating." She moved right in front of Inuyasha, so close that he could tell that her eyes were a strange color of red. " So, that bitch didn't have it, so where is it?"

"I don't know!" He spat in her face.

"How cute. Hiten, Manten... Help Mr. Takahashi jog his memory."

End Ch. 5

**French:**

"Tenez une seconde" - Hold on a second.

"Il a une petite amie?" - He has a girlfriend?

"Enculez-moi."- Fuck me!

Please feel free to **review**! I like hearing from you!

K M Rose 


	6. Chapter 6

**-A/N- **Any French will be translated at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters therin. I am merely a fan seeking to entertain myself and others.

**-the story-**

""Hello, my name is Ishikawa Atsuko. When the residents of the Minowa Apartments in Arakawa, Tokyo woke up this morning and left to do their Wednesday morning errands they were met with a gruesome scene. A 24 year old woman was brutally assaulted and killed last night in front of the apartment complex behind me. She is believed to be Hiyashi Kikyou, modeling rival and ex-girlfriend of model Takahashi Inuyasha-""

The cameraman quit filming because Kouga walked in to view of the camera right in front of Atsuko. "Say what you just said."

"She is believed to be the ex-girlfriend of Takahashi Inuya-"

"Boys! I think we have us a suspect!" Kouga thanked the reporter, before telling her, "Oh yeah….don't say any more to anyone else. This investigation needs to be very secret if it's a high profile murder."

"But if it is such a 'high profile' murder, then people are going to want to know!"

Kouga turned and in the blink of an eye he was too close to Atsuko for her liking. "Then you'll have to make sure that they don't!"

She pushed him away, "Maybe! But I still have to do my job, ya know!"

"Whatever." Kouga let up, and turned to go back to his car and back home. He wasn't the primary, so he was going home to check on Kagome before starting any of that investigative business.

…**At Kagome's hotel room…**

The screen said "Please standby…" and was making that really annoying sound. Kagome just sat there. "C'est grand! Mon modèle idéal est le suspect de fil d'un cas de meurtre! Fantastique!"

Before she could call her assistant back in Paris, there was a knock on her door.

"Kagome! Open the door! Come on! We gotta go find Inuyasha! He didn't show up at the studio today! Answer the door!" She answered it.

The three on the other side (Sango, Miroku, and Shippou) grabbed her arms and drug her out of the hotel and into Miroku's car. Sango sitting in the passenger's seat turned to the back, "Kagome, when was the last time you saw Inuyasha?"

"Uhh, umm. At the bar. He said he had to go find somebody. Then I never saw him."

"He didn't take you back to the hotel?" Miroku was pissed. Not only had Inuyasha been a bad date, he went and got himself kidnapped or worse!

"No, I took a cab." Kagome lied. She didn't feel like her evening with Kouga was pertinent to the situation.

Sango turned to Miroku and asked, "Do you think he had to meet with that private investigator you leased to, earlier this month? Last week he kept talking about his brother." She hit Miroku on the arm while they turned into the bar parking lot. "I told you not to lease out to that guy! He's done something horrible to Inuyasha! I just know it!"

The group all but teleported out of the car. They entered the bar and all four tore up the stairs.

Miroku kicked down the door to the private eye's front room. There was Inuyasha's bloddy and beaten body tied to a chair. "Sango! Get washcloths and the first aid kit from under the bar! We got clean him up! Shippou! Take Kagome back to the hotel"

Sango did as directed. Shippou tried, but Kagome protested by saying, "No! I will not go back to the hotel! He must be taken to a doctor! Immediately!" She quickly got out her cell phone and began dialing for an ambulance. "Hello?...There's been an accident!...We need an a-" Miroku spun around to face Kagome, "He cannot go to the hospital!," he reached for her phone yelling into the receiver, "an asthmatic aardvark! And if you've got it, an anteater!" Hanging up, Miroku handed Kagome back her phone.

"Miroku he has to go! His ribs could be broken! What if he had internal bleeding! He needs medical help!"

"Kagome, I don't know if you've seen the news today, but he's wanted in the murder of his ex... Pretty sure he doesn't need to be in public right now."

"Right." Kagome stood there.

"What did you get yourself into Inuyasha? A fight with a heard of bulls or something?" Miroku was wrapping Inuyasha's arm with gauze, when he groggily responded, "…shut up Miroku…"

"So you are awake."

"Of course I'm awake! I wasn't taking a nap for my health!"

Sango chuckled warmly, "Well, you probably should since you got beat up pretty badly."

"Keh! I don't need to nap! I need to find out who killed Kikyou!" Inuyasha tried to stand up and walk down the stairs, but he passed out, due to injury and blood loss. Miroku clumsily caught Inuyasha and nearly took a tumble down the stairs as well.

Kagome saw this and nearly shrieked. "Is he going to be ok? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Uhh," Miroku thought a minute. "You could drive my car to Inuyasha's apartment, since it is relatively close. Remember...he's a wanted man. Try not to get caught."

"Ok." Kagome clumsily helped Miroku get Inuyasha into the vehicle. Once Inuyasha was buckled in, Miroku told Kagome how to get to the apartment, and off she went.

**...On the way to the apartment...**

Kagome's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"Who is this?" said the person at the other end.

"Pardon?"

"Who is this, and why are you fooling around with my man?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I am standing here in MY kitchen holding a note that has YOUR phone number on it, bitch! What the fuck were you doing here in MY house, with MY man!"

"I don't know who you are, trick, but why don't you ask him?" Kagome then hung up. Oooh, how she hated Kouga right now. If he was lucky, she wouldn't ask God to damn him to firey depths of Hell.

Inuyasha had again regained his consciousness due to the fact that Kagome had yelled in to the receiver of her phone and then quite angrily hung up. "Why the fuck are you yelling?"

"Cause some chick thinks that I slept with her boyfriend. I didn't at all but that isn't the point. The point is that he failed to mention to me that he was elsewhere engaged."

"Mmm. I see" Inuyasha again fell asleep.

End Ch. 6French-

C'est grand! Mon modèle idéal est le suspect de fil d'un cas de meurtre! Fantastique! = Great! My ideal model is the lead suspect in a murder case! Fantastic!

Shy Ronnie mumbled to me to remind you to **review**!

**K M Rose**


	7. Chapter 7

**-A/N- **Any French will be translated at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters therin. I am merely a fan seeking to entertain myself and others.

**-the story-**

"So this is the apartment of a top model. Not as ritzy as I could have been led to believe." One would expect a models apartment to have mirror upon mirror, and tons of pictures of themselves, but Inuyasha's apartment was different. There _were_ lots of pictures of Inuyasha, but there were other people in them: A young woman (Kikyou, Ginta guessed), a wedding party, a young red-headed boy (his son?...nephew?)

"Kouga, do you think this guy really killed her? From what I can tell in the magazines, he broke up with her." Ginta walked around the apartment, looking at pictures, picking up small little knick knacks with latex glove clad hands, and generally feeling that they were totally in the wrong place to get the killer.

Kouga didn't know what to do. He felt that he shared something with this guy. He thought that maybe he and this Takahashi Inuyasha had something in common that was so vital to their existence that he needed to stay and see if he could find out. "Ginta, I don't know what it is, but I need to talk to this guy. He is really important to this case. Whether or not he committed the crime is beside the point right now. I think we should still interview him. I mean, you're the primary and you call the shots, it just seems important."

At that moment the two detective heard keys jingling in the hall outside the apartment door. "Shit! Kouga! What are we gonna do?" Then a key was being turned in to the lock in the door. "We are going to stay and have a chat with Mr. Takashi, Ginta." Kouga, coolly walked to the entryway and stood, only to see the door being opened by none other than…Kagome.

"Kouga?"

"What the fuck!" the two yelled in unison.

"Kagome? What are you doing here? And who the hell are you struggling with?"

"Since you clearly see that I am having some trouble could you please help me?" Kagome said, chanting in her head, 'Die, bastard, DIE! You lying piece of detritus! Hatehatehatehate!'

Kouga slowly moved toward Inuyasha, but before he could even place a hand on him, Inuyasha uttered in clear distinct words, "Don't. You. Fucking. Touch. Me…. Damn wolf!' Snapping his head up towards Kouga's, Inuyasha could see a snarl creeping its way across the detective's face. Kouga made a sound that wasn't unlike a growl before saying, "What are you talking about?"

"Wolf shit..." Inuyahsa grinned...at that moment something in Kouga clicked.

"Oh? Shit, am I? We'll see who's shit, when I'm done with you, Mutt!" Kouga then tackled Inuyasha out of Kagome's arms.

The two young men began wrestling around. "Don't call me a mutt! Bastard!" said Inuyasha through clenched teeth.

Ginta noticed that Kagome was trying to verbally calm the two men down and that her efforts were fruitless and decided to offer his aid, "Ma'am, I believe we will have to go in a physically stop them. I'll try and get Kouga, you attempt with Takahashi." Kouga attempted to punch Inuyasha's face, but found that he was unable to due to the fact that Ginta was holding fast to his wrist, "Kouga! Stop it! …Holy shit."

"What? Why are you staring?" Kouga turned to Kagome who was also staring, then looking down at Inuyasha noticing the fuzzy triangles adorning the hanyou's head.

Kagome was absolutely stunned. "ZOHMAHGAH!" Her hands were magnetized by the cuteness of his ears and so she immediately began rubbing them.

"Kagome, you need to stop. Right. Now!" Inuyasha would have been melting had he been butter. Startled, Kagome quickly withdrew her hands. "Sorry! I didn't mean to! They're just so…"

"Cute? Yeah, my mother thought so, too."

Kouga snorted, "Yeah, your HUMAN mother! Kagome, what are you doing with this lame half-breed? Why don't you hang out with me again sometime? A full wolf demon. Huh?"

Kagome whipped around and was about to answer with a rather rude comment in French such as "Non! Vous avez menti à moi! Et je n'apprécie pas l'mensonge à! En outre! Votre petite fiancée a eu le nerf pour m'appeler et pour me râler dehors! Ainsi, je ne suis pas dans l'humeur pour votre "affection" en ce moment."

But as she turned to him she saw that he had gone through some sort of change as well. His ears had become pointed, and a fang was sexily peeking out from under his top lip.

"…Is that a…tail?"

"Yeah, wanna pet it?" Kouga waggled is eyebrows in a suggestive manner provoking a protective growl from Inuyasha.

""I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie Wor-!""

"Hold that thought mutt, gotta take this." Kouga ansered his cellphone. "Hello, Ayaa….I'm working….You found what?...Where?...Uh-huh…And what does it say on the backside?...Yeah….There we go…We ok now? …No?...You have to maim the trick who, 'fucked with you?' Ayaa what are you talking about? ….Oh, honey, hun, Driving through a tunnel! I'm los—ception—gotta—I'll—better—you—ater." He then hung up. "Jeez. She is quickly getting on my nerves."

"Then why the hell are you engaged! Ugh..never mind." Kagome stood with her arms folded. She hated how she had been fooled into thinking that this guy, this beautiful tanned, blue eyed, sexy guy was ever on her attractive list.

Turning towards Inuyasha she had to stifle a giggle. He had once again passed out, halfway lifting him off the ground she managed to get him onto the couch. "I don't know why you're wasting your time with that half breed piece of shit."

"Kouga, I think you and your friend need to leave. Inuyasha is hurt and is in no mood for your shenanigans ok?"

"I'm sorry Kagome, but there was a murder alright? And I'm here to investigate. So you can just unwad your britches and chill."

"Kouga, I will personally drive him to the police station tomorrow." She began ushering the two out the front door. "Just go, you have caused him enough strain as it is alright? Thank you, goodbye." The door was shut. They had gone. Why did they need to question Inuyasha anyway, it's not like he was in any condition to kill anyone, although he is apparently a half demon...and Kouga is apparently a full demon...

"You owe me." Kagome whispered as she stroked the bangs away from Inuyasha's forehead, revealing his sleeping, handsome face. "Ah, Tu es trop beau, pour des mots. Je t'aime beaucoup, et je veux avoir tes enfants." She covered her mouth as soon as the words escaped her lips. She maybe French, but she wasn't that kind of girl! She would have to be steady dating someone for a good six to eight months before she would even consider doing that sort of thing.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to not talk those French-edy words you talk so often, they bother me." Inuyasha groggily opened up one eye. "And you can imagine how I don't like not knowing what's going on."

Kagome sighed and smiled thinking that the hanyou would simply pass out again as he had at random for the past hour or so.

"What are you staring at?"

"Oh! So you're up for good now, huh?"

"You could say that I guess." Inuyasha tried to sit up and stretch, but the young woman placed her hand on his shoulder urging him to stay put.

"No, no. You are injured and need to rest, whether or not you are a hanyou makes no difference." Kagome stood and walked towards what she assumed was the kitchen. Upon arrival there, she found herself in a small, squalid, cluttered kitchen that was poorly lit. She quickly attempted a search around for the different necessities for ramen (a meal her mother made for her when she was sick, or didn't feel well. She liked it more than chicken noodle soup, and hoped Inuyasha did too.)

Not being successful, Kagome walked back into the living room. "Inuyasha, I am going to run to the store down the road to get you something that will make you feel better ok? Keep the door locked, and do not open it unless you know that it's me, ok?" He merely grunted, making sure he heard her, Kagome flicked his ear.

"Ow! Jeez! I heard you! Go to the store already!" Inuyasha shot up and gingerly held a hand to his recently abused ear.

"Ok, fine. I just wanted to make sure. I'll be back in around fifteen minutes." She walked to, then out the door, and immediately Inuyasha wanted to know why he felt so immensely lonely.

End Ch. 7French

"Non! Vous avez menti à moi! Et je n'apprécie pas l'mensonge à! En outre! Votre petite fiancée a eu le nerf pour m'appeler et pour me râler dehors! Ainsi, je ne suis pas dans l'humeur pour votre affection en ce moment ˮ = No ! You lied to me ! And I do not appreciate being lied to! Furthermore! Your little fiance had the nerve to call me and bitch me out! So, I am not in the mood for your affection right now.

"Ah, tu es trop beau pour des mots. Je t'aime beaucoup, et je veux avoir des bébésˮ = Oh, you are too handsome for words. I love you, and I want to have your babies.

Remember to **review**!

K M Rose 


	8. Chapter 8

**-A/N- **Any French will be translated at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters therin. I am merely a fan seeking to entertain myself and others.

**-the story-**

**...At the news station...**

"Prick! Who does he think he is! RUINING a live broadcast! He is not the fricking chief of police!" Throwing open the door to the station, Atsuko stormed to her desk. "Just because he wasn't doing his job, and we got the information first doesn't mean that he can do that!"

"Yeah, but he is the best homicide detective in Arakawa, maybe even all of Tokyo." An older man walked up to Atsuko and placed a piece of paper on her desk.

"Pffft….right, Yaso…detective. I bet he couldn't even detect his way out of a paper bag with a flashlight and a very bright and intelligent dog on a leash." She inwardly smiled at the image. "What's all this?" She asked picking the paper up.

"It's your next assignment-" Yaso was interrupted by Atsuko standing up

"What? I know you're my boss, but I can't take on another assignment! I must cover this case! Detective Subayai and the entire police department need to be put in their place! As of this moment I am declaring war! The elite informative media against the chimps in cheap uniforms putting puzzles together calling it police work!" At that she got her coat, and left the station just as she had entered. "First I got to make a little side trip..."

At Inuyasha's apartment…

"Inu…are you there?" Miroku rapped on the door a few more times, before going through Sango's keys find the appropriate one and opening the door. The couple heard a muffled "Go away." coming from the couch.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Sango walked over to the half sleeping hanyou.

"Yes. Is Kagome back yet?"

"No, she's not here. Where did she go?"

"She went to get something that will make me 'feel better.' Some kind of soup I suppose." Inuyasha then sat up, wincing at the pain shooting through his sides, "Boy, guy sure did a number on me, huh?" Laughing meekly Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head.

Miroku just rolled his eyes and said jokingly, "You are such a dumbass, Inuyasha, such a dumbass."

**...At Kouga's Appartment... **

Upon arrival to his apartment, Kouga found a sticky-notes on his front door. It read, "It's on."

He had an idea who it was from, and he had to admit, it was cute. Atsuko. He would let her play her little game, but of course how could a news reporter possibly do anything to a police detective? Smiling he removed the yellow paper, unlocked the door and walked in.

"EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!" Ayame held out the note that Kagome had left the day before.

"Hello, dear. How was your trip?" He sat down on the couch and turned on the television, deciding to let Ayame rant at him...as well as waiting for her to notice his exterior changes. 3...

"Kouga, this is serious!" 2... "You shouldn't bring home strange women!" 1... "WHAT THE HELL! Kouga! What happened to you! Was she a witch? Did that bitch do this to you?"

"Nope, this has just how I've always been. It just took a couple of punches for me to realize it. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to watch this show. I've heard that it's really popular with the kids... you might like it too..."

"NO! I'm am going to find this girl and give her a piece of my mind, so don't try to stop me!" Ayame gathered up her purse and keys and started for the door.

"Ok...see ya."

"I might do something rash and illegal!" She looked back at her fiancee...

"Use your phone call for either me or your mother..."

"Kouga, if I walk out this door I won't come back..." She thought maybe this idle threat would get him to try and stop her... She wanted proof that he still loved her and that he hadn't cheated.

"Be sure and take a coat then..."

It was all she needed. Ayame was now out for blood. This woman would pay for tearing her family apart.

**...At the grocery store...**

The clerk, Tarinai (the name printed on her name tag,) quickly picked up the phone and dialed her manager. "She's not dead! She's here! In our store!" Tarinai moved towards Kagome, and said, "My manager would like to see you in the back office"

Kagome looked at the smaller woman blankly, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You need to follow me to the back office so that my boss can talk to you! It is very important! I could lose my job over this, so if you could, please?" Tarinai had started slowly backing towards the back of the store, hoping that Kagome would follow her. She didn't.

"I'm sorry, I haven't done anything wrong, so if you don't mind…" Kagome pushed past Tarinai to continue on her way to the 'Soups and Such' aisle.

Tarinai sighed to herself, "I guess I'm going to have to alert the grocery ninjas, and release the market monkeys!" The small clerk went to her register and pressed a button under the counter. Causing shelves on the wall to disappear into the floor, four huge burly men in suits with ninja-like face coverings stepped out. Then the ceiling tiles drew back to reveal monkeys also in suits and pirate hats. The men and monkeys ran to Kagome and began trying to tie her up with rope that they got from who knows where.

"Ce qui l'enfer foutu?" Kagome pushed off the monkeys on her arms and legs easily enough, and then ran to the 'Zohmagah! They Have Toys At A Grocery Store!' aisle. Grabbing up the first toy she got her hands on, a bow and some arrows, closing her eyes she fired the five arrows with wild abandon, not even bothering to aim. How much damage could a toy do really? Opening her eyes, she was no longer being pursued by suited men and monkeys. Instead there were damaged shelves and fallen bodies all around her.

In a darkened room, in front of a security monitor, a darkly, sinister individual smirked in the dim flickering light.

Tarinai had hidden behind her register when Kagome had had her little episode earlier, whispering she said, "My boss still wants a word with you, follow me." The two women silently made their way to the back office.

"Please wait here. My manager will be with you shortly."

Kagome found herself in a room lit by nothing more than a short row of security monitors. One of which had her face paused on it. She had her eyes closed tight, and was drawing back on the toy arrows on the toy bow, that she had just wielded not five minutes ago.

Suddenly, a cold wind blew through the tiny room, she thought that maybe she had heard a deep manly chuckle within the wind, but shook the thought away until a voice spoke out of the darkness.

"Hello."

She jumped. The voice wasn't evil sounding, nor was it terribly welcoming. More than anything else it was cold, and devoid of almost all emotion.

"You are indeed Kagome Higurashi?"

"H-hello. Yes, I am Kagome" The girl was by this point a bit frightened. She heard the chuckle again.

"Good."

End Ch. 8

**French:**

"Ce qui l'enfer foutu?" – What the fucking hell?

"Jésus doux!" – Sweet Jesus!

Thanks for reading! Please **review**!

K M Rose 


End file.
